It is well known to have a wood, metal or plastic cabin where infrared heat emitting devices are attached to or embedded in the walls of such enclosure for the purpose of providing heat to a person in order to promote sweating and a leisure experience known as a sauna. Such cabins are generally made of rigid panels assembled to create a cabin where heating elements are present. Such cabins are usually made to be a specific size with a given width, depth and height. These cabins with a fixed size and shape are then placed in a desired place within a room
or office to be used as a sauna cabin. This type of sauna cabin does not allow the user to change the interior or the exterior size of the cabin for the purpose of reducing the cubic feet volume of air within the cabin enclosure as well as the exterior footprint of the cabin.
It is also the state of the art that heat emitting elements in infrared saunas are generally attached to or embedded in the walls to provide heat to the user at a constant temperature and intensity.
It also is known to provide heat in a sauna chamber, office enclosure or a room, to a person or persons by placing a heat emitting apparatus at a distance from the person to provide heat for the purpose of producing sweat or simply staying warm. Such heating articles emit heat at a constant temperature regardless of the distance, temperature or the position of the person receiving the heat. Inevitably, when multiple heaters placed at a certain distances from the person all emitting heat at constant temperature, the recipient of heat will feel higher temperatures from the elements placed at a closer distance than from the elements that are at a further distance from the person. This will normally cause “hot and cold spots” on the user's body, where certain areas of the recipient's body are warmer than other areas. To find a comfortable position, the person must constantly change position and distance from the heat emitting device. If the person desires to reduce or increase the intensity of heat received from the device, he will have to manually manipulate the control switch until a desirable intensity is found, or physically move away from or closer to the heating device. Existing heat emitting devices will stay on and produce constant temperature until changed manually or by a timer, and are unaffected by the recipient's distance, position or body temperature.